The Aburidda Life Of Carmen Ventura I
by XWrite4FunX
Summary: This is about a girl, her life, her crush, and its sorta interesting if you like reading about other girls. By the way im not spanish


**The Pointless Life of Carmen Ventura**

_Hola! My name is Carmen Ventura. This story is about me, my life, and my first __love. It all began on October 26, 2004..........well sort of_

It was a bright sunny day when I woke up. I got out of bed and washed up a bit before getting dressed. I put my happy bunny shirt on, my black skirt, my black hoops, and pink chucks. Alana was supposed to be coming in the morning(as she always does) so we can walk to school. I just put my key on when I heard the door ring. I yelled goodbye to my mom and closed the door. Before I go any further, let me tell you a bit about Alana Moreno. We've been best friends since kindergarten and have been doing things together for years. Then things started to change a bit. In the third grade, her brother joined a gang which affected Alana a lot. She always looks up to her brother as a role model. So, when she caught her brother drinking, she started too. Her parents gave her a good beating for that. She stopped but something else happened. Her brother brought a girl home who was, how do I say this, all dark and mysterious. She wore the same shirt everyday that said _Gangsta Gal_. By the way, she was in a gang that robbed people's cars. Just letting you know. Alana saw them having sex and she was really baffled by that. She also liked the girl, so she started dressing and acting like her. All she wore was black black black, everyday. When fourth grade started, she started going out with a lot of boys. I wouldn't be surprised if she came to school pregnant one day, what with the things she does with them. Anyway, the worst I've seen her do was take her shirt and pants off and make-out with a guy. I don't even know if he felt up her or anything, but I know I would NEVER do that. Number 1 because my parents would literally kill me if they found out, and Number 2 because I'm not that kind of girl. Let's see what else happened. Oh yeah, in fifth grade she was in a fight with this other girl named Jessica Torres. This is sort of how it went:

Jessica:(rolls her eyes at Alana)

Alana: Why did you roll your eyes at me bitch?

Jessica: I didn't slut!

Alana: Don't you call me a slut you whore!(Alana shoves Jessica)

Jessica: Why did you push me?

Alana: Cuz I felt like it you got a problem with that?

Jessica: As a matter of fact, I do!( She slaps Alana in the face)

Alana: Oh no you didn't bitch!( She grabs Jessica by the hair and pulls her to the ground)

All that this fight resulted in was black eyes and purple bruises. Ever since then she's been a completely different person. But we're still best friends. OK, back to the present.

We walked to school and we were talking about last night's football game when someone tapped me on the shoulder. We turned around. It was Oliver Gonzales, another one of my best friends. Alana, Oliver, and I always hang-out with each other, and me and Alana met Oliver in second grade when he was a new student from Nicaragua. We've been friends since. Anyways here's what happened next:

"Hey Oliver wassup?". "Nada" ,he said. "Are you staying after for the game today?", I asked. "Yeah. Hey, do you think I can get a ride from you today?".

"Sure, I'll ask my dad". So we continued on our journey to school. When we got to school, we went and hanged out in the cafeteria. Oh, let me tell you the name of my school. It's called Ocean Turf Junior High in Los Angeles, California. Did I even tell you where I live? I live in California of course in my house with my mom, dad, and younger(annoying) sister. Anyways, we sat at a table. Right in front of me at the other table was Anthony Gomez. We call him Tony for short. I've had a crush on him since the sixth grade. He's funny, smart, athletic, and nice. Also, he has_ the_ cutest dimples in the world ! I went in line to get my breakfast which was sausage and cheese on a croissant, juice, yogurt, and chocolate milk. I started eating when he came over. "Do want that", he said pointing at the juice." No you can have it"."OK thanks", he said smiling. I'm always blown away by his smile. I'm not like other girls who get shy around their crushes. I just act normal around them. Also, it's not like Tony never talks to me. He was in half my classes in sixth grade and in seventh, I only talked to him when I started sharing lockers with Jasmine Hussein. She's another one of my best friends with whom I hang out with a lot. She sounds Middle Eastern and like some kind of terrorist, but she's actually from Bangladesh. Anyways, his locker was right next to hers so I saw him there. He would always ask to borrow my movies and sigh, yeah. Right now, in eighth grade, he's only in my English class, but he doesn't really talk to me. But I still think he's soooo cute. Anyways it was time to go. We started filing out of the cafeteria like a stampede of elephants. I was walking, just thinking to my self when someone tries to trip me from the back. It was Miranda Goshawk. She and her gang Amber, Crystal, and Courtney are the snobs of the school; the perfect image of a white girl(the kind that dresses like Barbie and talks like a valley girl). I'm surprised they haven't got jumped yet. Maybe they have and I don't know. Oh well, I don't care about them anyway. This is what happened next: "Why did you try to trip me?."" Oh I'm sorry, didn't think you would care." "Well as I matter of fact I do you piece of white trash!" "Say whatever you want, it's not like I'll get intimidated by you. Come on girls let's go." She walks of with that stupid walk of hers. It's so disgusting to watch. Anyways, on my way to my locker, I saw the white board. An even day. If today is an even day, then I have English today, which means Tony's in my class today! And I can sit at his table at lunch too. Yes! I walked with Bianca to Algebra in Ms. Jackson's room. I'm not even going to go through the whole description of what we did in Algebra today. It's way too boring to talk about. All we did was functions, which reminds me of the day I met Tony.

Oh my god, I didn't even tell anything about myself did I? Ok, lets see, right now I'm 12. To some of you it may sound pitiful, but I feel really special that I'm going to be 17 when I enter college and everyone else is going to be 18 or 19. My birthday is next week Friday on November 5th. I'm so excited ! Let's see, what else? Oh, I have brown eyes, and long curly black hair. I have dark tan skin. I love spicy food, watching tv, surfing the net, Instant Messaging my friends, reading magazines and comic books, watching Hindi movies even though I'm not Indian, and talking on the phone. Did I mention I like to read books? My favorite book series are Harry Potter, A Series of Unfortunate Events, Cirque Du Cirque, and The Princess Diaries. Some people might think I'm a nerd cuz I read so many books, but I'm all like,"Well screw you!". Well, no one thinks that because I'm really popular. Being popular has it's advantages. I love anything to do with magic, fantasy, and adventure. I don't seem like it, but I've always wanted to go on an adventure filled with obstacles. I love fairies and mermaids and things of that sort. My dream is to find another world or dimension where anything is possible, where I can find magic under every leaf, where fairies and mermaids are real. That's not my real world dream though. I don't think I have one. Anyway that's pretty much about it. Oh yeah, my perfect guy. He should be nice, caring, smart, funny, trustworthy, honest, sweet, and has to be able to listen. Like if I'm trying to tell him something important, he won't be thinking about last night's football game. And he should be at least a B student cuz I don't want a jackass for a boyfriend.

OK, school life. Now, I have English. Today, we're doing book share. I just finished reading a book, but I forgot to bring it. Oh well. English is so boring today........ZzZzZzZ. Now it's time for lunch. That's my favorite part of the day. Today I'm having a steak and cheese sub with fries, soda, a cookie, and soup. I' m so _full_. That's not good because I have gym next. Oh man! My table( and Tony's) was called. I went to the locker room straight away and changed before it started filling up. I hanged out with Andrea in the front( another one of my best friends. I know, I have a lot ; ). Ms. Chen blew the whistle. We filed out of the locker room. Today was the last day to compete against the other classes. I looked at the list to see what I had absent mindedly signed up for. "Oh no! Not the 200! Shit! How the hell am I gonna run?". I looked again to see who else was doing it. Mida was doing it. _Whew_. I won't be alone then. I always race her. This year, I'm doing so much better in running. So I'll be ready for track. Oh, you might be wondering why I joined track. Well if you want to know I'll tell you one word: Tony. Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't have gone through all the pain and suffering we had to endure for nothing. You might think I'm obsessed with him, but any girl who has an extreme crush would feel this way. If you think I'm obsessed, then you've never really liked anyone and you're a loner. Just kidding. We walked over to the field to run. We were second to last in line. I had a lot of gas in me and I couldn't let it out. We started to run. We talked a bit when we started. We were going at the same pace. I had to get a little bit ahead of her. I did. I could finally let it all out. What a relief. I won the race! Yay! I got 38.54 which is average, but hey, it's great for me. After this is the long jump. It was either jumping or doing the mile. I HATE the mile. So I had to jump. I suck at jumping though. When it was my turn I only got 6'8" which is really bad, but oh well. Time to go in. Next period I have that grosse chienne Mme. Lestrange. I don't even want to talk about her.


End file.
